


Damage Control 损害控制

by Aria_cc



Series: 关于对动物学家的guilty pleasure [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_cc/pseuds/Aria_cc
Summary: 纽特在经历过一场伤害后改变了许多，那场伤害留下了一些东西在他身上，而忒修斯想要修好他。用纽特想要的方式。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间紧接本series的Part 1部分，即纽特被抹布之后哥哥该如何修好他。第一部分完全是为了爽蛮黑泥的，所以可以不看也不影响看这边，想看的话就在Part 1。只要知道纽特之前在营救神奇动物的一次行动中被抹布被人外以及当众抹布和当众表演人外就好……这边会有剧情，会比抹布正经，也会稍微慢热一点点。

但回家的旅途没有像哥哥承诺的那样顺利，因为跨国行动，他们依然走了合法途径，出入境的手续依然繁杂，只是在Theseus的坚持下先让他送弟弟回家。Newt在这过程中醒来了一会儿，那时Theseus正带着他出境，他迷迷蒙蒙地靠在哥哥颈侧，闻到哥哥熟悉的气息，伸手搂住Theseus的脖颈，很轻地在他耳边说“对不起。”

Theseus动作僵硬了一下，随即安抚意味地抚摸了他的背，“在坚持一会儿，很快就回家了。”Theseus声音很温柔，但Newt就是知道哥哥并没有真的接受他的道歉，他垂下眼睛不再说话，很快又昏睡了过去。

Newt再次醒来的时候大概过了很久，他有些恍惚的睁开眼，过了一会儿才知道自己在Theseus家的主卧里，他正躺在哥哥的床上。

他没有那么痛了，充斥在身体里几乎成为习惯的欲望也已经褪去，他几乎恢复得像平时的样子，除了隐隐植在他身体里的疲倦和虚弱。

Theseus几乎在他醒来的同时醒来，他坐在床前，握住Newt的右手靠在床上打盹，他应该在回来后就没有睡过，在Newt醒来后他依然没有收回手，他的手上力气甚至有点太大了，这让Newt不易察觉地皱了皱眉，他的手被哥哥捏痛了，但他没抽回来。

Theseus很明显注意到了自己的失态，他松了手上的力气，轻声问：“感觉怎么样？要不要喝水？”Newt点点头，Theseus挥了挥魔杖，一杯温水稳稳地移动过来，又说，“你不愿意去医院，我就请了医生过来，治疗已经做过，剩下的药我会提醒你按时吃，这段时间好好休息。”他说着帮Newt坐起来，水杯送到他嘴边，Newt想要自己拿，但他看了哥哥一眼，最终就着他的手小口小口地喝了一些，他看见弟弟的神色，又补充道，“没关系，医生是我的一位朋友，不用担心。”

Newt抬起头看了他一会儿，他能感到哥哥语气里隐约的、被压抑住的愤怒，这让他不安，但又无法在他脸上找到任何确切的证据。于是他垂下眼，就像他平时感到紧张时所做的那样。

“Artemis,”Newt因为被唤到中间名而抬起头，却被拉入一个拥抱。Theseus和以前一样抱住他，这次却异常地紧，哥哥气息有些不稳地打在他的颈侧，让他的呼吸也乱起来。

“Artemis……别再……别再有下一次了。”Theseus的声音轻轻的，有些颤抖，Newt不太常见哥哥这副样子，他看见的哥哥总是自信的、胸有成竹的，好像没有任何事能难倒他。

“我很抱歉……哥哥。”Newt小声说，这让他感到不安，又不知道能说些什么。

Theseus沉默了，Newt看不见他的表情，他抱着Newt几乎静止了一段时间，然后他起身托住Newt的脸，他对上弟弟的眼睛，“你不会再有下一次了，你会乖乖的，是吗？”他的语气依然轻和温柔，可Newt知道他是认真的，这认真底下藏着更阴暗更激烈的情绪，Newt读不明白，但这让他紧张，他一直有些怕他哥哥，特别是哥哥现在这副样子。他不自知地咽了口口水，点了点头。

Theseus朝他露出了个微笑，“好。”他说，一边用拇指蹭了蹭他的下颌，刚刚压抑的气氛消失了，就像只是Newt的幻觉。

Newt还是觉得很疲倦，于是他又躺下去，Theseus伸手帮他掖好被子，就像他还是个八岁的小男孩。

“还是很困？”Theseus问，Newt已经睡了三天，当然有一定的安眠药物的原因，更主要的原因是他的身体非常虚弱，他几乎没有进过食，也没有过正常的睡眠。Newt点点头，从被子里伸出手碰了一下哥哥将要离开被沿的手又收回。Theseus因为那个碰触顿了一顿，又说，“带你回来的时候客房没有收拾好，所以把你放在我房间了，我会在隔壁，还是说你更想我过来陪你？”Newt抬头看着哥哥，Theseus眼里带着浅淡的笑，Newt一时分不清哥哥是不是在说真的，他在一瞬间确实想要Theseus陪他，他不想……他不想再被一个人丢在一边，他想要哥哥陪着他，想要可以触碰到的，哥哥的温暖。但他没法开口说这些，他又不是才八岁。所以他只是垂下眼，咬了咬下唇，并不说话。

Theseus等了他一会儿，但没等到答复，“那我就在隔壁，你可以随时叫我。”梅林作证这绝不因为他是个控制狂，他不是不知道他早就成年的弟弟完全不会有任何需要叫他的地方，但是他忘不了Newt在昏睡期间几乎不间断的梦魇，他看起来那么痛苦，却在叫着他的名字。“Theseus……哥哥……救救我……”Newt在梦魇中不知道有多少次这么叫过他，他这才知道原来弟弟也对他如此依赖，他本来还以为弟弟根本不想见他。

他知道了Newt身上的经历，即使他没有离开弟弟一步，依然安排了案件的后续调查，并且是保密性极高的后续调查，他不想让这件事给Newt造成任何困扰。他知道了Newt身上发生了什么，他的小月亮，他心爱的阿尔忒弥斯，被人那样对待过。

他刚刚得知时他几乎控制不了他的情绪，他恨不得立即回魔法部给那些引渡回来的罪犯钻心剜骨，让他们在痛苦中哀求着死去。但他不能做，他们会上法庭，然后得到法律的判决，他是名傲罗，他不能干预司法。

他还要照顾Newt，他要控制住自己一往如昔，不要在Newt面前表现出来。他的小月亮受的伤已经够多了。

Newt醒来后不愿意吃东西，不下床，也不说话，他就自己缩在被子里，像只把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟。

Theseus在晚上睡觉前给他冲了一杯蜂蜜水，好在他这次没有再拒绝。然后Theseus回到隔壁的客房，他坐在床上等了一会儿，他想Newt也许会像小时候那样，因为害怕一个人睡而在父母回房后抱着枕头来找他，他知道Newt是想要自己陪他的，他看到那个表情就知道，那是Newt想要却又不说出口的表情。

但是Newt没有来，Theseus等到快要零点，依然没有任何动静。

于是他起身拿着自己的枕头，往自己的卧室走去。

他敲了敲门，Newt还没有关灯，他等待了一会儿之后推门进去，Newt正躺在床上，看上去一点睡意都没有了，他的视线从Theseus的脸落到他手里的枕头，“我又不是小孩子了。”Newt声音很轻地说，脸又往被子里埋了半截。

这让Theseus笑了，他走过去躺在Newt身边，Newt乖乖地向旁边挪了挪，但转过身去不看他。Theseus在躺下时顺手用熄灯咒关了灯，然后在被子底下轻轻地抱住Newt。

“好，我知道的。”他在Newt耳边说。

Newt轻轻地靠在哥哥胸前，Theseus的身体好温暖，他想着，寻了个舒服的姿势蜷在他怀里，他被哥哥的气息环绕着，似乎悬在半空中的身体落了地，真正的困意慢慢袭来，不是提神药物失效后的昏睡，也不是安眠药的催发。

Newt在他怀里睡着了，出乎意料地一夜平静，没有再次陷入梦魇。

第二天Theseus醒来时Newt正乖乖缩在他怀里，手脚缠在他身上，就像回到他四五岁的年纪，又小又软，趴在他胸前轻轻地呼吸，他太久没有看见这样的Newt了，就好像他全身心地依赖他，就好像自己能永远照顾他，为他解决一切麻烦。

但他的小弟弟长大后就变了，他开始躲着自己，也不再常常找他说他发现的小动物，在拥抱时表露出僵硬又不情愿的样子，让Theseus常常觉得是不是自己做错了什么，以致Newt不断疏远他，后来更是满世界都能跑，就是不愿意留在他身边。

可Newt现在这副样子又让他觉得之前的疏远都没有发生过，他还是他粘人的小月亮，身体暖暖的，真真实实地在他怀里睡着。这让Theseus的心柔软起来，就连对Newt的气也没办法生下去。

Newt的睫毛颤了颤，然后缓缓地睁开眼，他紧张地缩了缩身体，意识到自己在哪里时才又放松下来，他抬眼看了看Theseus，缠在他身上的手脚不知道如何是好。

“早上好，小月亮。”Theseus朝他温柔地说。

“早……早上好。”Newt有些不自在地回应了，他的眼神乱飘，最后垂下去。

“你……你不用工作吗？”Newt又挤出来一句话。

“我申请了休假。”Theseus揉了揉他的头发，忍住没有在他额头上亲一亲。

“是因为我吗……？”Newt看起来有些难堪，他不自觉地咬了咬下唇，眼睛不敢看Theseus，“我不用……”

“算是一部分，但也不全是。”Theseus打断了他的话，“我很久没有休过假了，我也是有休假的权利的。”他在被褥底下轻轻抚摸Newt的脊背，好让他又绷紧的身体慢慢放松下来。

Newt抬眼看了看他，明显并不相信他的话，但他也没有反驳。Theseus已经发现Newt变得柔软了许多，他不再躲着他，甚至是有些粘人的，以前Newt可不会在睡着后抱住他。这次的经历伤害了Newt太多，Theseus想慢慢补好他，却又不知从何着手，他不知道要怎么样才不会伤到他，他不想承认的是，他自己都还生着Newt的气。

如果Newt能听他的，为什么Newt永远不听他的？

但事情已经发生，吃过亏的Newt现在乖乖在他怀里，被磨平了一切棱角，不再发出任何反驳，现在Theseus说什么他大概都会听了，Theseus宁愿Newt还和以前一样，一意孤行、有恃无恐，而他永远能在弟弟身后悄悄为他解决问题。

他叹了口气，把下巴搁在Newt乱七八糟的头发上，Newt并不知道Theseus的叹息因何而来，但他猜到是因为自己。他很内疚，可无论他怎么道歉，哥哥也没有说原谅他。

想到这Newt的胃又紧绞起来，那种熟悉的不安感重新升起，他在Theseus怀里动了动，不想让Theseus发现他因为“哥哥对他很生气”这个念头而微微勃起的阴茎。“我想去洗澡。”他小声说。

“好，那你去洗澡，我去给你做早餐。”

Theseus看着Newt下床去浴室，感觉一切还行，他回客房简单洗漱了，然后过来看了一眼，浴室还关着门，于是他下楼做了早餐，又端到卧室，浴室的门依然没打开，里面传来淅淅沥沥的水声。

“Newt？”Theseus在浴室门口小心地喊道，里面没有回应。

这让他的心提了起来，他拉了拉门锁，门从里面锁上了。他念了句咒语打开门，他看见Newt正抱着膝盖坐在淋浴下，头埋在腿后，肩膀抖动着，像是在哭。

Theseus小心地走过去，坐到Newt旁边的地板上，他没脱衣服，就让淋浴水把他淋湿得透透的，然后伸手轻轻地揽住Newt。Newt顺从地靠在他身上，但依然埋着头颤抖，Theseus发现他的皮肤被自己用浴棉擦得通红，哪怕上面一点污迹也没有。

Theseus安静地陪着他，Newt的眼泪和淋浴水混在一起冲进排水口，Theseus想抱抱他，告诉他一切都过去了，一切都会好起来，然后亲亲他的脸，吻掉那些眼泪。但他什么都没做，他就只是坐在Newt身边，等他哭累了，整个身子蜷缩到他怀里。

“我洗不干净……”Newt小声地说，“我总感觉那些还留在我身上……我弄不干净……”他把脸埋在Theseus打湿的衣服上，只露出右侧的消瘦得过于尖锐的下颌。Theseus伸手托住他的下颌，扶正他的脸与他对视，Newt脸上带着怯意，想要躲开又在Theseus手里动弹不得，只得对上哥哥的脸。

“你很干净，Artemis，能明白吗？你从里到外都很干净，没什么会留在你身上，没有。”Theseus直视着Newt的眼睛，语气不容置疑，Newt盯着他，然后那双绿眼里水雾氤氲，又要流出泪来。

Theseus不想再看见他哭，于是他吻了他。

Newt的眼睛一瞬间睁得大大的，他整个人都呆住了，他就坐在那里，脑子里空空的，完全不知道该做什么。Theseus很快想要退回去，好似这是个情不自禁的错误，但Newt在这时回应了他，Newt的舌尖试探性地与他交缠，他就明白了，他的小月亮不想让这个亲吻结束，他在挽留他。

Theseus就让这个吻持续下去，他的弟弟如此甜美，又青涩得像个七年级生，亦步亦趋地学习着如何亲吻，但Newt又伸出手抱住他的腰，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟，他湿漉漉的，看上去全身都充满着渴求。

Theseus用一个无杖咒关上了水，将Newt抱起来。Newt被亲得浑身发软，乖乖地用手环住哥哥的脖子，Theseus让他坐在床上，又拿浴巾把他湿淋淋的身体包起来，然后他打算松开手，去把自己湿透的衣服换下。

Newt却抓住了他的手。

“我……我可以帮你。”Newt脸红红的，眼睛看着地面。

Theseus愣了一下，好一会儿才反应过来，“是那个意思吗？”他蹲下来与Newt平视，想要确定他在说什么。

“……嗯。”Newt的声音小得听不见了，他的睫毛一闪一闪的，“你不是……不是喜欢我吗……？”他似是想确认什么，声音里带着掩饰起来的不确定和紧张，“你刚刚不是……亲了我吗……”他现在看起来几乎在恐慌发作的边缘了，他的声音和肌肉都颤抖着，期待又害怕地等着那个答案。

“我喜欢你，Artemis，我最喜欢你。”Theseus温柔地说，带着些许安抚的意味。他伸手把Newt额前的湿头发抚开，让他能看见他的眼睛，“但我想确定你真的想要的是什么，你现在……”

Theseus没能说完的话被打断，“我知道我想要什么，”Newt的垂着头，声音带着哭腔，“我想要你……”Theseus还是没能阻止Newt流泪，他这下是真的哭了，他看起来好难过，并不是因为哥哥的拒绝，而是对自己的厌恶。“我好想要……我也不知道我为什么会变成这样……有什么东西留在我身体里了……我洗不干净……”他哭着说，他伸出手捂住脸，那哭泣就从他的指缝间流出来。

“别哭，Newt，别哭。”这让Theseus慌张起来，他没想这样的，他没想又把弟弟弄哭，他只是想确定……但Newt倔强地捂住脸不看他，下定决心要把自己包进浴巾做成的茧里去。

于是Theseus头脑发昏地做了一个决定，他脱了那件粘在他身上的湿衣服，然后用力把Newt推倒在床上，他的手撑在Newt的脸侧，而Newt看起来愣愣的，这让Theseus觉得有点想笑。

“你不是想要吗？”Theseus说，声音里带着笑。

Newt愣愣地看了他好一会儿才反应过来，“是……”

Theseus吻了吻他的嘴角，“你想要什么我都愿意给你，我的小月亮。”

Newt伸手抱住他，他抱得好紧，让他们赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，Theseus被湿衣服粘了那么久的皮肤凉凉的，让Newt微微地发抖，“我想要你接住我。”他在Theseus耳边轻轻说。

Theseus顿了一下，“好。”他答应道。

这回答鼓励了Newt，他帮着Theseus胡乱踢掉裤子，把四肢都缠上来，就像只深情的小章鱼。

Theseus低笑着说他该是斯莱特林学院的，然后不断地亲吻他，而Newt却那么用力地将自己往Theseus的身体里挤，就好像要和他合到一起去。Newt大张的双腿在Theseus的胯部摩擦，急切地催促着他的进入，他不知道Newt为什么这么心急，明明一点准备都没做。

“Artemis……慢慢来，好不好？至少让我去拿……”Theseus轻声安抚着他，Newt却用力摇头，他的手紧紧地环住兄长的脖颈，“不要，现在就可以，你喜欢我的，对不对？Theseus，哥哥，告诉我你喜欢我……”Newt有些神经质地说，他的眼里充溢着绝望，他的瞳孔正大喊着“求你！求求你！”。

他伸手往Newt的身下探了探，他的小月亮湿润又柔软，渴求地等待着他的进入，于是他遵从了Newt的愿望，而后者在他身下发出绵软的呻吟。

Theseus深深地埋进弟弟的身体里，而Newt好像不知餍足，他是那么渴求，一直想要着更多，更深，在Theseus每次过于用力到觉得自己会弄疼他时，Newt都发出满足的呜咽，后穴夹得紧紧的，就好像他更喜欢被粗暴地对待，直到被操得尖叫着射出来。

而Theseus发泄过后的阴茎依然埋在Newt身体里，他没打招呼地内射了，但Newt看起来并不在意，他依然夹着他的阴茎，软绵绵地抱着他。

高潮后的Theseus有些疲惫，但他睁开眼，就看见Newt正在他怀里看着他。

他被那双绿眼睛盯得猝不及防，随即又柔软起来，“我喜欢你，Artemis，我告诉你了。”

这让Newt脸红起来，他扭了扭身体，这让他们相连的地方流出体液，那湿滑的触感使他的脸更红。

“我也是。”Newt小小声地说。

Theseus看着弟弟把半张脸缩进被子里去，心脏又胀又暖，他有一种不太真实的幸福感，同时又对Newt的状态有些担忧。他侧过脸吻了一口Newt的额头，他的小月亮就埋到他怀里，像只害羞的小动物。

“Theseus……”Newt从他怀里抬起头看他，眼里怯怯的，不确定地开口，“我们……我们这样……没关系的吗？”

“我们是兄弟，我们也相爱，Newt，这都是无法改变的。”Theseus认真地看着Newt的眼睛，“爱不一定总是被祝福，但爱本身总是美好的，小月亮。”

“那……那你会后悔吗？如果……如果它不被祝福……”Newt有点慌乱地说，“你会收回它吗？”

“不会。”Theseus收了收手臂抱紧他，“我会用它接住你。”

Theseus十七岁那年的暑假，八岁的Newt因为太久没见到他而兴奋地带他去看他在后山的森林里救助的渡鸦，即使妈妈并不允许他爬到那么高的地方去。

但Theseus永远会为他保守秘密，于是Newt当着他的面毫无顾忌地爬上那颗树，小心地喂食失去了妈妈的雏鸟。等雏鸟终于不再发出饥饿的尖叫声，他转回身去，Theseus正在树下担忧地看着他。

而他担忧的事情果然发生，小小的Newt没法下来了。

“没关系，我在这儿呢。”Theseus看出了弟弟的慌乱，他并不能在校外使用魔法，所以他走近两步，张开双臂，“跳下来，Newt，我会接住你。”

Newt就一点也没犹豫地跳了下来，他一点儿也不胆小，更重要的是他毫无条件地信赖着他的哥哥，即使他嘴上从来没说过。

Newt果然被护在怀里，哪怕一点小擦伤都没有，而Theseus摔折了右手臂，被母亲臭骂一顿，直到开学还没好。

Newt明显也想起来了，他摸了摸Theseus那年被摔断的手臂，“对不起。”他说。

Theseus知道他不是在为八岁那年的事情道歉。

可Newt还在用那双幼鹿一般无辜的眼睛看着他，这让他叹了口气，“你想让我原谅你，然后又继续任由你把自己一次次置于险境吗？”他看了一眼Newt，后者躲闪着他的眼神，“抱歉，Artemis，我做不到了，我如果再晚来一点，也许你就，你就……”他的声音颤抖着，再也说不下去，无法设想他晚来的后果，只有收紧了手臂的力气，安慰自己Newt就在他怀里。

“我不会了，哥哥，”Newt轻声说，用着Theseus陌生的、过于乖顺的语气，“我会听你的话。”

这反倒让Theseus有些吃惊，他一意孤行的弟弟从未接受过他关于这方面的建议，永远都是毫不顾忌他感受地满世界跑。

Newt变成了他一开始想要的样子，而他却为此更加担忧，“我不是这个意思，我不会阻止你去做你想要做的事，我知道你很爱那些孩子。”他摸了摸Newt的头发，“只是别总让自己陷入危险。”

“嗯。”Newt 闷闷地回了一声，听不出他的喜怒，“可我现在也许不太适合照顾他们。”

“嗯，Colebourn在帮你照顾他们，那些找到了的，其他的也会继续跟进。”Theseus轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，“他刚来神奇动物控制司，和当年的你一样了解他们，他和邓布利多教授帮我找到了你，所以别担心。”

Newt点点头，把脸埋进他怀里，看起来就像不想再说话，又像有一些话没说出来。

他们俩太久没有过这样安静和谐地相处了，Theseus不想再push他，他的手轻轻地滑落到Newt的背脊，温柔地安抚着他。

Newt闭着眼睛，在他怀里的呼吸慢慢变得越来越平稳，Theseus知道他没有睡着，现在是上午，他们才起床没多久，做好的早餐在床头变冷了，光从窗帘缝隙中大把撒下，他的手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着Newt的脊背，给他哼了一首儿时的歌。


	2. Chapter 2

Newt的状态依然很差。

他整夜整夜的无法入眠，或是睡了两小时就醒来，他不是不疲倦，只是滥用的生物药物影响了他的神经。

他也拒绝进食，食物的气味让他觉得反胃，每天只吃得下极少量的流食，人也和他的食量相匹配地消瘦。

他变得非常安静而脆弱，他不太说话或是非常小声，稍大一点的响动就能吓到他。很多人眼里的Newt本来就是沉默寡言的，但Theseus知道他原本不是这样，他的沉默只是因为面对了他不愿意交谈的人和话题，他想说的时候话可一点都不少。

“你得尝试再多吃一点东西。”Theseus把一碗刚刚刮好的苹果泥推到Newt面前。

Newt抬头看了他一眼，犹豫地吞咽了一口，又把视线落下来，“我不想吃。”他小声说。

Theseus皱了皱眉，他的弟弟瘦得脱相了，但依然一点进食的努力都不愿做。

“吃掉。”Theseus忽略了自己的语气有多像个命令。

Newt非常微小地颤抖了一下，然后沉默地拿起勺子，面无表情地往嘴里一勺一勺地送食物，机械地重复送入口和吞咽的动作，在吃到第八口时毫无预兆地捂住嘴堵住了一声干呕，右手的小勺落到餐盘上发出清脆的撞击声，他的眉头和胃一样紧绞起来，踉踉跄跄地跑向卫生间。

Theseus急匆匆地跟上去，他太急了，他懊悔地想，他应该再耐心一点的，他明明知道Newt现在需要小心地对待，却没有控制住自己。

Newt也没什么太多东西可以吐，除了刚刚吃进去的一点果泥就是胃液，现在都被他吐得一干二净。Theseus递过去一杯温水给他漱口，另一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的背，Newt接过去了，漱了口然后喝了两口，“我很抱歉，我没能……”他小声说，但Theseus打断了他。

“没什么好道歉的，是我太心急了，我们慢慢来。”Theseus接过水杯，带着Newt走出卫生间，“我有时候做得不好，原谅我，你不用勉强自己的。”

“不！”Newt有些惊慌地说，随即又意识到了自己的失态，“我……我是说你很好，你……你可以告诉我你想要我做什么，我……我会尽力的。”他的话令Theseus有些疑惑，但Theseus只是若有所思地看了看他，没有再追问，他垂下眼避开兄长探究的眼神，“我不是故意不吃东西，我只是控制不了，我也很想好起来，可我控制不了……”

“没关系，是我不该太着急，你现在已经很好了，我很高兴你能在我身边、信任我，我会一直陪着你，好吗？”Theseus小心地把Newt安置在沙发上，施了个咒语让毛毯和红茶飘过来，轻轻地落在Newt的肩上和手边。

“我当然是一直信任你的。”Newt捏着温热的茶杯说。

以前的Newt极少说出这样的话，他永远别别扭扭地回避Theseus的关心，也不善于表达情感，但现在反而在这方面变得坦率了许多。

他们在沙发上坐了一会儿，好让Newt从刚刚差一点发作的恐慌中恢复过来。现在的Newt非常容易被触发，还好Theseus至今为止都能接住他。但这也让Theseus有一种走钢丝般的疲累，他担心他是否能每一次都能猜中Newt的想法，化解得恰到好处，直到Newt恢复过来。还是终有一天他会无法控制局面，对他破碎的月亮无能为力。

还有Newt刚刚的话，他确定Newt是在暗示他什么，但他需要对他隐约的猜想做出进一步的证实——Newt想要放弃控制。

而他刚好是个控制狂。

但这一切都必须关于、也只能关于Newt想要什么，他想要什么并不重要。

和之前总是沉浸在自己的书稿和动物之间不同，现在在Theseus家里生活的Newt失去了他的皮箱，也没有精力去整理那些尚存的书稿，他几乎就只是安静地待在Theseus身边。偶尔Theseus挑起一两句话，他也会回答，Theseus虽然不愿意这样想，但他的弟弟现在确实就像只安静又听话的宠物——除了他要时刻小心着他的恐慌发作。

Theseus无法否认他曾经的确幻想过这样乖顺的弟弟，不会到处惹祸，不会整天见不着人，也不会天天和他顶嘴，就只是乖乖待在他身边，按他说的做就好，他知道这幻想永远不会成真，所以他也没有什么负罪感。

现在成真了，他却只有担忧和心碎。

他小声的叹了口气，靠在他小腿上的Newt抬起头用那双小鹿一样的眼睛看他。

是的，Newt正坐在地毯上，身体靠着他的小腿，头搁在他的膝盖上打盹，像只过于亲近主人的猫。

“你不坐上来吗？”他示意着旁边的沙发，这是Theseus第三次发问。

“不，”Newt在他腿上蹭了蹭，这让他用尽了全身的意志力，“这样就很好。”

“好吧。”Theseus似乎还想说什么，但最后只是重新拿起刚刚在读的书本。

即使如今住在一起，他们之间的话依然并不多，更多的是共享着这些因为心知肚明的原因而安静空闲的时光。

直到夕阳西沉，Theseus手里的书翻到了尾页，Newt依然靠在他膝盖上打盹，但他知道他没有睡着，Newt非常难以真正进入睡眠。他柔软的卷发蹭在Theseus大腿上，让他忍不住伸手摸了摸，而他的动作太像抚摸一只真正的猫。

摸完他就后悔了，这太过冒犯，Newt会不开心的。

但出乎意料的是他想象的场景并没有发生，Newt还蹭了蹭他的手，就好像他享受这个抚摸，并且不想让他停下。

于是他小心地继续这个爱抚，从头发到脖颈，Newt满足地眯起眼睛，他从未见过弟弟如此乖巧的一面，他的手指顺着耳廓到侧脸，Newt主动地用脸蹭了蹭他的手掌，然后含住了伸到他唇边的手指。

Newt的舌尖轻轻地卷过他的指尖，然后缓慢地含入、吸吮他的两根手指，直到那上面沾满了津液。这时的阿尔忒弥斯抬眼看他，绿眼睛里闪烁着欲望的光。

“哥哥……”Newt不知何时已经移到了他两腿之间，他的手撑着地面，脸颊还磨蹭着他的手不愿意离开。

“你想要什么？”Theseus看着他的阿尔忒弥斯，那个猜想正在被证实，但他需要进一步的确认。

“我想要你做那些人对我做过的事。”这话让Theseus皱起了眉，但明显Newt的眼神异常清醒，Theseus愿意听他继续说。

“我想把一切都交给你，哥哥。”Newt直起身体，直视Theseus的眼睛，“那些天里，我什么都做不了，我只能接受一切，我很害怕。”

这是个突破。Theseus意识到，这是Newt回来后第一次谈起这件事。

“但我现在，我没法重新掌握控制权，我不知道，这让我……”Newt明显又被触发了，他的声音颤抖起来，Theseus握住他的手，“没关系，我在听，慢慢来。”

Newt深呼吸了几口，Theseus安静地等他重新开口。

“我想，如果掌握控制权的人是你，你永远不会伤害我，如果你是控制的那个人，我就不会再那么害怕了。也许我就可以好起来。”Newt的语气几乎是平稳的，因为Theseus在听，Theseus会知道他想说什么。

Theseus看着他的眼睛，“好。”他最终说，“你想要的时候就可以告诉我，也许我没法一次就做到你想要的，但我们可以一步步来。”

“不，”Newt摇摇头，“这不是什么场景游戏，我需要这样生活，我知道你能做到。”

Theseus沉默了，他思考了一会儿，最终轻轻说，“你想了很久了，对不对？你知道我总是会答应你，狡猾的小东西。”他看着Newt有些紧张的表情，笑了笑，又说，“我答应你，但你也要答应我一些要求。”

“如果你有任何问题，任何改变的或者增加的想法，你都必须随时叫停，然后告诉我你的感受。如果你做不到对我毫无保留地诚实，我就不能答应你。”Theseus的声音很轻，但很严肃。

Newt犹豫了一下，但最终点了点头。

“说出来。”这也许是Theseus的第一个命令。

“好的。”Newt说。

Theseus赞许地摸了摸Newt的头发，“很好，你要习惯于说出来。”

Newt的眼睛因为赞许而闪闪发亮，他在Theseus的大腿内侧蹭了蹭，渴望地注视着兄长的双腿之间。

Theseus低下头亲了亲他的唇，“作为奖励，你可以做你想做的事了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Theseus接到魔法部的通知时Newt还在睡，这非常难得，于是他没有吵醒他，想着可以在Newt醒来之前回来。

在他休假的时候叫回他是告诉他Newt的案件已经走上公诉流程，他当然知道这点，但他的领导真正想要告诉他的是关于神奇动物的法律寥寥无几，如果真正想要那些人定下与他们的恶行相匹的罪，他们将需要当事人的验伤报告以及出庭作证。

Newt的验伤早在他回来的第一天就已经做过，但出庭作证，他不确定Newt是否可以做到。如果这会进一步伤害Newt怎么办？

这案件不直接经他手办，他争取过了，也许就是他过度的争取成为了他休假的原因。“小Scamander先生是你亲弟弟，你不适合再继续负责这件事。”诸如此类的话，他知道这个提前通知是对他的照顾，让他在正式通知下来时不至于那么慌乱，他也能得到多一点时间来思考如何向Newt提这件事。

他走出魔法部，去Ollivander先生的魔杖店取那支他早就替Newt定好的魔杖。Ollivander先生显然还记得Newt，当然，他记得每一个人，更不用说那个愿意听他说各种古怪故事的姜红头发小孩。Theseus对Newt失去魔杖的原因含糊其词，好在Ollivander相当喜欢Newt，除了表达遗憾之外未再多问，而是尽力打造了一根和之前那支一模一样的新魔杖。

他道了谢，走出魔杖店后又拐进另一家会员制的订制商铺，取了什么东西，时间已经不早，他直接用店里的飞路网回了家。

Newt不在客厅，也许他还没起床，Theseus为这个想法松了口气，他赶上了。

但他真正进了卧室之后就知道自己刚刚就是在犯傻，Newt怎么可能没醒来，他最近都没有真正睡着超过四个小时。

而现在Newt正缩在床角，抱着他们俩的被子，哭泣。

Theseus知道自己又搞砸了。

他走过去把Newt和他抱着的那团被子都揽进怀里，Newt瘦得突出的骨头让他心惊胆战，“没事了，Artemis，我在这儿呢。”他轻轻哄着Newt，尽管他现在都不知道发生了什么。

Newt抬头看他，“我害怕你走掉了，不要我了。” 他吸了吸鼻子，声音闷闷地，没等Theseus开口又说，“我知道你不会这样，我心里知道，可我就是控制不住。我会想我昨天是不是吓到你了，或者我真的太烦人了，我不是不相信你，可这些念头就是会冒出来。”这话的内容近似于撒娇了——他成年后再也没对Theseus做过的事情之一，但硬是被他说出了自暴自弃的味道。

“没关系，这都没关系，我说过你应该对我毫无保留地诚实，我很高兴你愿意告诉我这些，”Theseus亲吻了Newt的头发，“你做得非常好，比我预期的还要好。”

Newt眨了眨眼，有些为Theseus的回答惊讶，但他明显平静了一些，又缓了缓，没有再继续哭，“我只是很怕一个人被丢下，我之前……”他小声地说到一半又闭嘴，看起来并不想再提起那些事，Theseus没再追问，“我永远不会丢下你的。”他只是说。

他轻轻哄着Newt，脑子里忍不住想到Newt是怎样一个人醒来，找遍了整间房子也没找到他，又回到卧室因为那些止不住的念头而哭泣。

他知道自己大意了，也对Newt的情况过于乐观，他该更小心些才是。

他施了个小咒语让干净的热毛巾从浴室自己飘过来，给Newt擦了擦脸，不得不说他的家务魔法在这段时间变得越来越熟练，他一个人住的公寓没有家养小精灵，Newt现在的状况也不适合家里多一个。

Newt怔怔地让他摆弄着，直到他把毛巾放下又开口，“你去哪了，哥哥，我都找不到你。”现在不是说这件事的好时候，Theseus想，至少不是现在，在Newt醒来找不到他会哭的时候。于是他笑了笑，右手掏出一个长条型的木盒，“打开看看。”

Newt看了看那个盒子，然后又转向他，“是……魔杖吗？”

Theseus挑挑眉，示意他自己打开。Newt伸手去接盒子，又在碰到的时候像被烫伤般地缩回手，他的眼神和Theseus的交汇到一起，他为了躲闪一个对视而低下头，“谢谢你，但我现在不想用这个。”他小声说。

“Newt？”Theseus微微皱眉，看起来有些不解。

“我不知道……我就是觉得我可能控制不好。”他垂着眼不愿意看Theseus，继续小声说，“我本来应该在六年级就失去魔杖的，要不是……我可能真的控制不好……”

Theseus愣了一下，他没想到Newt会再提到让他被开除的那件事情，他的弟弟脆弱的那一面似乎开始被无限制的放大，而记忆里原本潜伏的一切阴霾就会乘虚而入。

“你在说傻话，Newt，”Theseus握住弟弟紧绞在一起的手，“我们都知道那是怎么回事，你保护了你的朋友，你很勇敢。”他按住Newt要发起的反驳，“邓布利多教授当时为你做了担保，也证明了你的清白。你现在在质疑他的名誉了？”

“我不是……”Newt被他搞得面红耳赤，不知道该说什么，于是他又说，“那先放在我这里，你什么时候想用了，再打开它好吗？”

Newt看起来松了口气，他点点头，把盒子推向Theseus的那一侧。Theseus心里叹了口气，“但别让它等太久？”

Newt犹豫了一下，最终在Theseus期待的眼神下点了头。

“既然你现在不想用它，那么还有第二个礼物。”Theseus看着Newt的表情忍不住勾起唇，Newt在疑惑时会微微偏头，像没有听懂人说话的小狗。

Theseus拿出另外一个方形的盒子，隐形空间咒在这时起了作用，不然他可没法藏这么多东西在身上。“打开看看，你会喜欢的。”

Newt看看他，有些犹豫地打开了盒子，然后他的眼神里露出惊讶，又转变成想要掩饰住的欣喜。

那是一个精致而纤细的项圈，用柔软的皮料制成，上面用魔法刻上了”_Theseus’s”_的字样。

“你想要现在戴上吗？”Theseus温柔地问。

Newt看起来有些羞怯，但他点点头。

Theseus将柔软的皮革绕上Newt的脖颈，紧贴着他的皮肤却刚刚好不会影响到他的呼吸。

“Theseus！”Newt伸手触摸着项圈惊呼，“我能感觉到你。”

“当然。”Theseus伸出左手，卷起衬衫的袖口，和Newt的项圈相匹配的手环正在他的手腕上方，那上面用同样的魔法刻上了Newt的名字。

“你想要把控制权交给我，我答应了。但我想告诉你我同样是你的。”Theseus轻轻说，“这上面用魔法刻了记号，这样我们就能感觉到对方，只有我们能感觉到对方。”他顿了顿，像是想起来了什么，他看着Newt那双小动物一般的眼睛，“这样你就不会害怕了。”

Newt看着他，就好像被过量的信息冲刷头脑，以至于没有反应，但他的下颚颤抖着，像是不可置信，又像是要哭。

“谢谢你，Theseus。”他说，倾身主动抱住了他的哥哥。

Theseus因为这个拥抱而感到安慰，也许他还是做对了什么，这是一份需要非常小心的责任，可如果这能让Newt轻松一点的话，他会努力去做到。

他轻轻回拥住了Newt，但这个拥抱没能持续太久，他的小月亮从他怀里抬起头，用那双世界上最干净的眼睛看着他，他说，“我想吻你。”

Theseus露出微笑，“亲吻是一个奖励。”

“那我要怎样才能赢得它？”Newt低声问，他的手环在Theseus脖子上。

Theseus装作思索的样子，“吃早餐，然后尽力多睡一会儿。”

Newt的脸垮下来，“吃早餐一点都不性感。”他咕哝道。

“那么你现在就反悔了？”Theseus被他逗笑了，故意问，伸手触到Newt后颈项圈的连接解锁处。

“不！你已经给我了，不能再拿回去。”Newt反驳道，握住Theseus假意解除咒语的手。“我会乖乖听话的。”他小声说，“可我不是故意不吃东西。”

“我知道。”Theseus抬起他的脸，“但是为了我尽力试试看？”他低下头，想看见Newt垂下的眼睛。

“嗯。”Newt有点不情愿地答应了，看着Theseus满意的表情，又不甘心地故意用膝盖顶了顶他的下身，“我宁愿吃这个。”

这让Theseus笑出来，“如果你表现好的话，我们可以讨论。”他存心说。

也许是这方法起效了，也许是Newt状态好了一些，他吃进去了一些东西，虽然只是一些很淡的汤和果泥，但这个进步已经让Theseus感到安慰。

Newt下午没能睡觉，这没关系，他也许可以在晚上多睡一会儿。Theseus依然在下午履行了那个关于亲吻的承诺。

Newt因此而非常振奋，像是进行延迟满足训练的小孩，觉得因为延迟而多得的糖果格外美味。

Newt不知道在Theseus心里他才是那颗糖果。

他是世界上最美好的人。

他的弟弟天生就应该被亲吻与爱。

他的好转让Theseus有了信心，同时也决定把早上的事情压后再提，也许那时Newt的状态会更好，也许那时已经伤不到他了。

但愿如此，Theseus想。


	4. Chapter 4

Theseus也许拥有主导的天赋。

——即使是对他的弟弟。

Newt看起来乐意听从命令，这让他感到不那么紧张而无所适从，尽管这也许是那几天留下的后遗症，但如果能让他好受那么一点点的话，能让他有更多的进食和睡眠，Theseus可以接受这么做——尽管他的内心某个角落在叫嚣着“你在做那些加害者对Newt做过的事，你不应当这样做。”，而如果他能稍微对自己诚实一点，他就会承认他在完全掌控他的弟弟时内心升起一种隐秘的满足感，尤其是Newt看起来那么乖顺，那么渴望他，这个念头每次出现，都几乎让他深深吸气。

比如现在，Newt正跪在他脚边，脖子上戴着刻有归属物字样的项圈，项圈的链条正连在他的手环上，手和下巴搁在他腿上，正专心地用嘴从他手里接过一颗草莓。被咬破的果肉挤出汁水，溅到他手背上，Newt小心地吃完剩下的那一口，然后将残余的汁水舔弄干净。他的舌尖滑过Theseus的手背，温热湿润，带着草莓甜腻的香气。

Newt抬起头，他看Theseus的方式就好像全世界只有他一个人，他在等一个奖励。

Theseus伸手揉了揉Newt的头发，然后是脸，“Good boy.”他说，声音低沉。

Newt的眼睛变得亮晶晶的，仿佛因为一句称赞而无比欢欣，他用脸又蹭了蹭Theseus的手，想要讨要更多的抚摸和亲吻。

Theseus照做了，他的手温柔地安抚着Newt，而后者靠在他腿上，发出细碎满足的呻吟。

他在喂食Newt。

这样说很奇怪，就好像Newt不是他的弟弟和爱人，而是一只宠物，但他确实这么做了。

这是Newt想要的，Theseus能确定这点，但他不确定他们是否走得太远……Newt现在看上去完全无法离开他，比他刚刚回家时更甚。

这满足了他内心的某种欲望，也许这就是他纵容Newt的原因。

他的小弟弟全身心地需要他、依赖他，乖巧温顺地待在他身边，想要取悦他的每一个念头。

人通常很难抗拒自己的最大的隐秘幻想成真。

只需要一些抚摸，就能让Newt在他手下无比渴求，他的呻吟声越来越多，他眯着的眼睛睁开对上Theseus的眼睛，他说，哥哥，哥哥，求求你，我想要。

他的阿尔忒弥斯渴求着他，像个引人堕入地狱的恶魔。

Theseus倾身靠近他，他能感受到Newt急促的呼吸，他的嘴唇颤抖着，像是干渴的人渴望水一样渴望那个吻，得不到亲吻，他就将死去。

Theseus弥合了那一点点距离，而Newt就像一只捕猎的小兽。

Theseus拉紧了连在他项圈上的牵引链，被掌控的提醒使Newt更加兴奋起来，他用接纳的方式讨好着Theseus，又在Theseus退回时更加凶猛地反噬回去。

Theseus往后扯了扯他的牵引链提醒他的放肆，他们这才有机会留出一丝缝隙，“求你了，我今天一直很乖……”Newt小声说。

“刚刚就不乖，”Theseus戏谑道，“你很心急吗？”

“我没有……”Newt看上去有些委屈，他的嘴微微撅起，“我很乖了，我一直等到你亲我，我才……”

Newt这副样子非常可爱，Theseus忍住了自己不要情不自禁地露出微笑，“那你答应过每天午餐后休息一会儿，你今天有做到吗？”

Newt眨眨眼，脑子里闪过一丝撒谎的念头，但他不能这样，他要为Theseus做个好孩子，“没有……”他垂下眼睑，“我睡不着。”

“睡不着时应当怎样做？”Theseus继续问他。

“闭上眼睛休息一会儿。”他小声说。

“嗯哼，但你没有做到，对吗？”Theseus摸了摸他的眉骨。

“你不和我在一起，我……我没法什么都不想……我静不下来……”Newt声音很小，他又在责怪自己了。

“没关系，Newt，我说过，如果你需要我你可以随时到我身边来，我很乐意同你待在一起。”Theseus知道这点，Newt宁愿趴在他脚边的地毯上打盹，也不愿意一个人休息。

“你在书房看那些文书，我知道你不想让我看那些，我……我不想打扰你。”

那些文书——那些关于Newt的案件的文书，它的审理日期越来越近，它将需要Newt的出席。

Theseus注意到Newt担忧的表情，他一定流露出什么来了，Newt非常敏感，并且他现在身心全在他身上。

于是他很快赶走那些想法，“你从来不会打扰我，Artemis，按我说的做，你知道规则的。”他的声音温柔而坚持。

Newt看起来接受了，他点点头。

“那不乖的孩子还能得到奖励吗？”Theseus故意问。

这使Newt发出一声委屈的呜咽，“求你，Seus，我很乖的，我什么都可以做……”

Theseus扯了扯Newt大开的领口，锁骨上还留着他留下的痕迹，这小家伙在勾引他，“你不喜欢好好穿衣服是吗？那就脱光，然后自己做给我看。”

Newt脸红了，可爱的潮红从他的脸颊一直延伸到脖颈，他忸怩地脱下那件对他来说有点太过宽大的袍子——那是Theseus的尺寸——底下什么都没穿。

这同样是那次经历的后遗症，让Newt习惯了赤身裸体。

Newt咬了咬下唇，抬眼看Theseus，而后者好整以暇地坐在沙发上，示意他继续。

他大张着腿跪在哥哥面前，将自己的隐秘处一览无余地暴露出来，虽然他早就因为刚才的亲吻和爱抚变得湿润柔软，但当他自己将手指伸进去时依然情不自禁地绷直了身体，他的头因为身下的刺激而高高扬起，他闭上眼，露出的脖颈流下汗珠。

Newt的身体颤抖着，苍白的皮肤因为情欲而染上粉红，在手指每次摩擦过那个点时深深吸气，发出难耐的呻吟。

他那么美，那么脆弱，他就那么将自己完全交给Theseus，让他对他做任何事。

“可以了。”Theseus紧盯着Newt，眼里几乎要涌起风暴，他的声音沙哑得可怕，“过来。”

Newt睁开眼，把湿漉漉的手指从屁股里收回来，膝行着爬到Theseus两腿之间去，隔着布料用脸蹭了蹭兄长已经勃起的阴茎，在获得允许后用嘴唇和牙齿将它解放出来。不得不说Newt相当具有天赋。

他爬到Theseus腿上，用他早就准备好的柔软容纳他，他用双手环住兄长的脖颈，吻他，带着柔情与蜜意；他摇摆着腰肢，甜腻的声音从他的唇齿间泄露出来，阿尔忒弥斯是奶与蜜本身。

Theseus稳稳地扶住他的腰不让他滑下来，他纵容Newt孩子气地吸吮他的唇，舔他的脖子，在他的肩膀上留下牙印。

但Newt很快就被操软了，在好几次惊人的尖叫后不再有力气耍他的小花样，只能软绵绵地挂在他身上，被操得哼哼唧唧，他的眼睛是一汪春水，一边哭一边说着还要更多。

Theseus哄着他，他低声说着他有多美，多乖，他边说边亲吻Newt的眼睛和脸颊的雀斑，下身的动作却一点没分心，顶得Newt又哭又叫，手却颤颤地把他抱得更紧。

“我想要你把我填满，我想感受你更多。”Newt在Theseus快到时把他抱得紧紧的，不让他有退出的机会。

直到两人都结束Newt依然维持着那个姿势，他们把对方搞得又脏又乱，Theseus还停在他身体里，溢出的体液从他屁股里漏出来，他不在乎，他想要更多的哥哥，这让他觉得满足。

他开始觉得困了，虽然他长期不足的睡眠总让他犯困，但他没有过这样放松的感觉，他这段时间第一次觉得他想休息了，他在哥哥的怀抱里，安心又松弛。

Theseus听到Newt嘟哝了几个词，连忙凑近耳朵去听，但他没听到什么，Newt只是在他怀里睡着了。

他情不自禁地露出微笑，用手指轻轻蹭了一下弟弟脸上的雀斑，然后吻了他的额头。


	5. Chapter 5

Theseus知道Newt在门口看他，他没关门，也没抬头，他在等Newt自己出声。他希望Newt能试着说出来更多他想做的事，而不是永远等着他猜。

但Newt似乎就是要和他比谁沉得住气似的，一直到他忍不住从文书中抬头，装作刚刚发现Newt的样子：“啊，你在这儿，”他听见自己说，“别站在门口，快过来这里。”他示意Newt过来自己身边，把他安置进怀里。Newt喜欢和他有触碰和联系。

Newt乖乖地坐在他腿上，他也不避讳Newt落在桌前的视线，伸手轻轻梳理弟弟有些凌乱的头发。

“你在看关于我的案子。”Newt开口说，语气让人分不清是不是一个疑问句。

“嗯。”Theseus没否认，他环住Newt瘦削得不正常的身体，“下个月会进行第一次审理，”他顿了顿，Newt在等他说下去，“如果你能出庭作证的话，也许会对定罪有帮助。”Theseus像费了老大的劲才说完这句话，但Newt并没有任何过激的反应，就好像这件事并没有引起他的恐慌。

“你想要我出庭吗？”Newt注视着Theseus的眼睛，声音平静。

Theseus回应了他的目光，“是的。”他说。

“好。”Newt点点头，几乎没有犹豫的时间。

这回轮到Theseus无所适从了，Newt没有出现任何他想象中的反应，这让他之前的担忧像是笑话，又让他隐隐地不安。

“Newt，如果你不想的话，我们可以……”他有些担忧地补充道，他怀疑Newt内心并不和他表露出来的一致，但Newt摇了摇头，打断了他，“不会。我会努力的。”

这让Theseus想说的话都吞了回去，他抱住Newt，把下巴搁在他肩膀上，“别勉强自己，没关系，Artemis，我们还有很多时间……”他说谎了，他们没有时间，如果那些人不能在这次审理中定罪，如果真的只是个虐待动物之类的不疼不痒的小罪名，他宁愿牺牲自己的名声和前途也会让他们无法走出阿兹卡班。

Newt在他怀里转过身来，伸手抱住他，“我想要做到你想要我做的事情，我想为你做到这些。”Newt在他耳边轻轻说，声音有些闷闷的。

Theseus无声地叹了口气，他轻轻抚摸着Newt的背部，“我只想要你快乐，小月亮。”

Newt没再说话，他安静地在他怀里待了一会儿，然后他找到Theseus的唇，和他接吻。他的弟弟非常热爱亲吻，哪怕他们不做别的，Newt也热爱用最缠绵的方式吻他，就好像他愿意用一整天做这个，他们也确实可以用一整天做这个。

“我只想和你在一起，哥哥。”Newt轻轻喘着气，脸因为长时间的吻而泛起潮红，他像一朵待放的玫瑰。

Theseus的心好像被一只小动物的爪抓了抓，它紧缩起来，有些带着刺痛的甜蜜从伤口处发了芽，又蔓延开去。

“你的愿望都会实现，我的小月亮。”他说。

Newt六岁的生日，正值Theseus三年级的寒假，他在夜晚偷偷地带着小Newt去峡谷寻找夜光虫，风很凉，夜晚的峡谷很黑，但Newt睁着他好奇的眼睛，牵着Theseus的手，他一点也不害怕。在零点的时候Theseus看见有流星划过，忙不迭地叫Newt许愿。

那时的Newt脸被冷风吹得通红，冻得有些僵硬的手指还提着他捕到的夜光虫，Theseus把他抱进怀里，握住他小小的手指给他暖手。

我只想和你在一起，哥哥。Newt那时还带着奶音，口齿因为太过寒冷而有些模糊不清。

你的愿望都会实现，我的小月亮。Theseus听见十四岁的自己说。

那时的他尚未有任何旖愿，他只是觉得他的弟弟那么可爱，那么善良，又那么弱小，他会永远保护他。

他也的确这么做了，尽管长大后的Newt变得不再粘人，变得对他的亲近显出对抗，拒绝他建议的工作，满世界都是Newt的脚步，却不会再留在Theseus身边——Newt不再想和他在一起了。而Theseus依然永远在他身后默默地为他爱闯祸的弟弟解决麻烦，无论他在哪里他都默默关注着，想要保护他的安全。

可这次他没做到，他是个糟糕的哥哥，那几天他的小月亮失联得那么彻底，他却没有立刻发现异常。

唯一值得庆幸的是他没有真的失去Newt，即使Newt……改变了很多。但也许这给了他机会补偿他，如果这样的Newt愿意永远留在他身边，他就可以永远保护他，不再让他受到任何伤害。

Newt在一周后答应了和他一起去检察官办公室。

考虑到Newt的情况，他们没有在冷冰冰的证言室和他交流，而是另外开辟了一间环境非常好的休息室，它温馨得像赫奇帕奇有火炉的、堆满零食的休息室。

Newt坐在沙发上，他们给他泡了红茶，加一点点奶，Theseus坐在他旁边的椅子上，他面前有一位检察官和两位助理为他取证。

Newt非常紧张，即使他脸上不显露出什么，但是Theseus知道，因此他握了握Newt的手。

Newt看起来有些宽慰，“你们可以开始了。”他小声说。

事情一开始很顺利，Newt从他如何从他的实习生处得到消息，到到达加德满都中了陷阱，被毁掉魔杖，然后彻底抹掉定位，都说得很清楚。

他甚至说了那些人强暴他，有七个人，他说出了他认识的人的名字，说出了他们之间的头目是谁。

在说这段的时候他声音有些颤抖，他停顿了好几次，Theseus帮他把杯子里的红茶用一个简单的小咒语加热了，他喝了一些，休息了一会儿，然后继续，Theseus握住他的手。

他们休息了十五分钟。

房间的工作人员在Theseus的要求下离开，留给Newt一些休息的空间。

“你做得很棒，Newt，”Theseus拥抱了他，“我知道这很难，我为你骄傲。”他真诚地说。

Newt沉默了一会儿，在Theseus打算查看Newt是不是有什么不对前又开口，“这……很难，哥哥。”他顿了顿，“但我想为你做到这些，我……我不是什么都做不了。”

“你当然不是，你很坚强。”Theseus的两只手握住Newt的，他低头对视弟弟的眼睛，“你觉得还可以继续吗？还是我们今天先到此为止了？”他抚了抚Newt的侧脸，“如果你觉得累了，我们不必要一次做完。”

Newt的眼睛闪烁了一下，看起来真的在认真考虑，Theseus觉得Newt今天已经很累了，如果让他选择，他觉得最好到此为止，但他想听Newt自己的意见。

“我想做完它。”Newt最终说。

Theseus看着Newt的眼睛，想寻找出任何不确定的痕迹，“好的。”他回答。

十五分钟很快过去，工作人员准时回到了休息室。

Newt一开始依然状态很平稳，他声音很轻但清晰，逻辑也相对分明。

但在谈到他逃跑失败第一次后，被下药后的那些经历时，他皱起眉，仿佛在忍受什么，然后他突然站起身，伸手捂住嘴，眼神在寻找什么。

Theseus立刻明白了，这和他第一次强迫Newt进食导致他呕吐的情形太过相似，他给Newt指了卫生间的方向，然后带着他一起过去。

那些经历让Newt反胃。

Newt在卫生间待了一会儿，留三位检察官面面相觑。

过了一会儿，Theseus出来朝三位同僚说，“我想今天我们就到此为止了。”他脸上带着些许歉意，但是没给出任何商量的余地。

他们都表示理解，“如果他好一些，你可以随时联系我们。”为首的那一位对Theseus说，那是Theseus的老同事，Aaron Mill，他们在同一届进入魔法部。

Theseus点点头，“谢谢。”

Aaron拍了拍Theseus的肩，表示理解，随即带着另外两位一起出了房门。

他们俩回家后没再提起这件事。Theseus照旧给Newt做了晚餐，Newt只象征性地吃了一点点，Theseus也没有勉强他。

直到晚上Newt躺在兄长怀里，他通常是无法真的入眠的，只要他能做到闭目养神一会儿，Theseus就已经很满意，但Newt今天显得有些焦灼，Theseus很容易意识到了这点。

“你想说些什么吗？”Theseus试探地问。

“对不起……”他小声说，“我今天没做到……”Newt低着头不看Theseus，只拽紧了Theseus的衣服。

“你今天已经做得很好了，Newt。”Theseus宽慰地说，伸手轻轻抚摸Newt的脊背帮助他放松，“没什么需要道歉。”

Newt沉默了一会儿，然后说了什么，Theseus没听清。

“什么？”Theseus问。

“你总是这样……”Newt的声音很小很小，头又几乎要埋进被子里去，Theseus伸手轻轻把弟弟的头抬起来，Newt这才不得不看着他，“你想知道后来发生了什么吗？”Newt说，看不出他的情绪。

Theseus思考了一下，“如果你想告诉我的话。”他最终说。

其实他在那些文书中大致了解Newt后来经历了什么，那是非常非常可怕的经历，他不觉得Newt会想重新回忆。但如果Newt想要告诉他，他可以听。

“摄魂取念。”Newt说，Theseus一下子没反应过来。

“摄魂取念。”Newt重复道，“你是傲罗，大概非常熟练这个，我会配合你，你可以自己看。”他伸手握住Theseus的手，放在他的太阳穴处，将自己那份记忆完完全全地打开，只等Theseus翻阅。

“这等同于你会再一次经历一遍。”Theseus严肃地说，“我不需要看。”

Newt把他的手握得更紧，就像要穿破他的脑子一样，“我想要你看，如果我没法向他们说完接下来的证词，也许我可以告诉你，你也许能想办法用其他的方法让它成为有效的证据。”

Theseus还是拒绝。

“你看到那些就会不爱我了吗？”Newt轻声问，“那很脏……我被下药了，其实我的记忆非常混乱……我没法清楚地说出来……有很多人……”

“我不会。”Theseus打断了Newt的话，“你知道我不会，你就是在激我。”

“证明它。”Newt的声音很冷静。

“如果我不做，你今晚就会抓着这件事不放是不是？”Theseus问。

Newt点头。

“你知道你总能从我这儿得到想要的。”Theseus叹了口气，摄魂取念，他没想过要对Newt使用这个。

暴风骤雨般的疼痛，没来由的欲望，彻底的被当作器物使用。

那么多人，那些动物，腥臭的体液被强灌进食道。

那些经历在Newt的记忆中比文书里生动一万倍，Newt的呕吐再正常不过了，Newt比他想象的还要坚强太多。

等他回到现实时Newt正睁开眼看着他。

他在哭，脸上却是担忧的表情，Newt问道，“你还好吗？Theseus？”

Theseus这才意识到他的表情有多恐怖。

“我只想把那些人杀光。”他听到自己说。

“别做傻事。”Newt温柔地抱住他，他感受到Newt柔软、温热的身体，Newt的声音在他耳边轻轻地，他听到塞壬的呼唤。

“我在这儿呢，哥哥。”


	6. Chapter 6

亲自在Newt的脑子里读到那些经历，和看报告的感觉非常不同。读报告时Theseus尚可强迫自己用作为傲罗的职业素养抽离自己，假装这只是一件普通的案件，和自己放在心尖上的小月亮没有关系。  
但现在不一样了，他和Newt一起经历了一次那噩梦般的三天，他明白了Newt为什么会变成这样，想要完全放弃思考，将自己完全交给另一个人，因为他明白了他有多痛苦。  
他开始怀疑自己一直想帮助Newt恢复得毫发无损是不是正确的，伤害真的可以通过努力变得不留痕迹吗？他每天都希望Newt恢复如初，恢复成那个不听话的、任性的弟弟，这让Newt承受那么多的压力，他却故意忽视了这点。这是到底为了Newt，还是仅仅只是他的执念——因为没有保护好幼弟，所以想要这件事情的痕迹完全消失，从而弥补他的错误——很明显Newt并不想恢复如常，Newt一直在用他的方式引导着Theseus做那些他想要他做的事。  
在Newt的记忆里，每当那些苦痛令他无法承受——他会想象那是Theseus——如果做那些事的人是Theseus，他会做个乖孩子，他会为他忍受那些，只要能够取悦他——他通过这样的方式来让自己不崩溃。  
Theseus不知道如何形容这个发现。  
他不知道Newt对他有过这样的幻想，Newt长大之后对他的亲近显得非常抗拒，一年见不了几次，连拥抱都会退缩。他以为Newt讨厌他，甚至是知道了那些他对亲弟弟的、有悖伦常的想法。  
而现在他隐约知道这是Newt想要他把握掌控权的原因——这能让他得到平静。  
如果这能让Newt得到平静，如果这能让Newt不再像寒风中的一根麦穗摇摇欲坠，Theseus愿意一试。  
尽管他不愿承认，但他爱死了Newt对他毫无条件地顺服，他的弟弟那么乖巧、顺从，渴望着他的每一个触碰。  
而他掌控着弟弟的一切，他能让阿尔忒弥斯在他手下发出颤抖与呻吟。  
他曾无数次幻想这样的场景，而现在他只要稍微跨过那道坎就可以成真。  
这是同样是Newt想要的，他没伤害任何人。  
如果Newt不能恢复如初，那么Theseus可以照顾好他。

他们俩没人能在一场摄魂取念后入眠。  
Newt用瘦弱的身体抱住他，想要给他一些温暖，他埋在Theseus胸前，偷偷把眼泪擦在他衣服上。  
Theseus回拥住他，他的骨头在皮肤下突起，坚硬硌手，几乎只有一把骨架的重量，像个绝症病人，他脸色苍白、瘦骨嶙峋，已经不是他永远柔软甜美的小弟弟，他早该发现这点的。  
沉默蔓延了整个房间，他们像两个低体温症病人，只是努力地汲取着彼此身上的温暖，他们彼此依存，他们共享同一份骨血，失去了任何一个，剩下的那个都将一并凋落。  
“你没说过，Newt。”半晌，Theseus开口道，“你没说过，你喜欢我，你想要我。”他的声音沙哑，仿佛用了极大的力气。  
Newt愣愣地从他怀里抬起头来，脸上似乎带着些许惊讶，他看着Theseus，他的哥哥神色痛苦，他转而带上了一点微笑，“就好像你告诉过我一样。”他说，伸手摸了摸Theseus的脸，“如果你不亲我，我以为你要和Leta结婚了。”他笑着，眼里还是湿漉漉的，语气有些落寞。  
“那是不可能的事。”Theseus皱起眉，话刚出口，又觉得自己反应太过——Newt不知道的是，在青少年时期，他和Leta曾同时爱着Newt，情敌之间很容易识别出彼此，他俩因此曾为得到Newt更多的青睐而暗暗较劲，但他天真的小弟弟至今对此一无所知。  
很明显他在这场战争里获胜了，他得到了Newt的全部，Newt现在一刻也离不开他。  
Theseus不打算告诉Newt这个小秘密。  
“你们总是在一起，”Newt眨眨眼，“你们俩都把我当小孩子……把我隔离在外，我……我也是会失落的。”他说着垂下眼去，仿佛又回到了青春期。  
“那是谁整天不理我？”Theseus伸手刮了一下Newt的鼻子，“是谁不让我抱，也不和我说话，回家两天就急匆匆的要走，收到五封信也不愿意回一封。”  
Newt被他说得有些难堪，脸上又泛起可爱的粉红，“我……我那是怕你知道……”  
“知道什么？”  
Newt抬眼看他，Theseus坦然地回望又让他低下头，“我怕你知道我喜欢你……我怕你知道了，就会讨厌我了。”  
“这可真是一个很深、很深的误会，Newt.”他的微笑有些苦涩，他亲吻了Newt的眼睛。“但我也没什么可以指责你，因为我也为此而担忧。我甚至猜想你远远躲着我，便是因为知道了我的心意。”他从亲吻中停下来，看着Newt的眼睛，“所以我不敢追问，也不敢把你留下来。你看，我们可真是天生一对。”  
Newt抬头愣愣地看着他，忽而又像一只潜伏已久的小豹子，俯冲上去吻他，他发狠地咬Theseus的唇，吻他的方式像是要将他吞吃入腹，贪婪地汲取每一丝Theseus的气息。而Theseus稳稳地接住了他的亲吻，他以包容的方式容忍了弟弟的莽撞，小心地抚慰着他，Newt不知道怎么回事就被夺取了主导权，被吻得晕晕乎乎，在兄长的怀里融化了骨肉。  
“我明白了，Artemis.”他在亲吻的间隙中低低出声，他的手触碰到Newt脖颈间的项圈，那上面刻有他的名字，“你想要我这么做，对吗？”项圈和手环之间的牵引链因为一个无声的咒语而显现，他微微拉紧了那条锁链，将Newt的脖颈完全掌控在自己手里。  
Newt因此而深深吸气，“是的，哥哥，”他的声音微微颤抖，他的绿眼里满是渴望，“求你。”他用气声说。  
“别心急，小月亮。”Theseus用手指在他被项圈覆盖住的喉结轻轻施压，“想一个词，说出这个词我们就可以随时停下。”  
“渡鸦。”Newt思考了一会儿，然后说，“我救了渡鸦，而你会接住我。”  
“是的。”Theseus含住他的下唇，用牙齿轻轻控制住，直到Newt因为兴奋而颤栗，“我永远会接住你，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
灯光很暗，暖色的光线隐隐约约地在Newt脸上，他的眼睛很亮。  
有闪电突然划过房间，Newt缩了缩身子，但他并不害怕。和幼时的每一次冒险一样，只要哥哥牵着他的手，他就敢走进最黑暗最安静的峡谷，寻找未知的宝藏。  
轰隆隆的雷声响起，继而是大雨倾盆，有大滴的雨水落在玻璃窗上，发出“哒哒”的响声。  
“你想要睡一会儿吗？”Theseus问。  
Newt摇摇头。  
Theseus眯起眼，伸手用力拉了拉牵引链，强制拉近了Newt的脸，好让他能居高临下地俯视他。  
“那么，取悦我。”


End file.
